This invention relates to sofa-bed construction which requires no mechanism; and more specifically to sofa-bed construction consisting of a seat section and a back section, preferably of wood cross-slatted construction, for use either as a sofa or a bed. A removable futon, or heavy conformable mattress pad, serves alternately as the sofa upholstery and the bed mattress.